Twin SoulStealers
by Kawaii Bunnii
Summary: Missions were what made her Sakura Kinomoto. Now she is to search for the missing stones before anything wrong happens. This time, she isn't going solo. SS, ET, RM
1. Prologue

_Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm finally back! I've lost my plot and interest for my other stories so I've come back with a new and, hopefully, a better one! I hope this one would be much better! I'll be trying to update at least once a week. If I'm lucky then more than one chapter may just pop out within one week! Well, here's the chapter!_

_----_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up characters who will appear soon. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

_----_

**Twin Soul-Stealers  
Chapter one**

"Ugh, where in the world is it? It's got to be in one of these drawers!" whispered a blue-eyed beauty frantically. "Bingo."  
  
"Brenda, what are...you...doing?" questioned a man who just came out of the shower seconds ago with only a towel hanging on his waist.  
  
Brenda smirked at the naive man who was behind her, and she turned around making her blonde hair swish as well.  
  
"You know, it's just a shame that you finished your shower a tad bit earlier than I expected. I guess now you'll have to accept the consequences of doing that."  
  
The man, who was obviously confused, started stuttering. "B-B-Brenda, what, what are y-you g-going t-t-to do w-with that?" as he stared at the shining silver she started pulling out from her waist.  
  
And just with a blink of a second, slashes of red covered the walls of the hotel room and a female figure disappeared into the night.

----

A young teen entered into her mansion taking off her blonde wig and blue contacts to reveal silky auburn hair and bright emerald eyes as a maid greeted her welcome. She smiled at her and asked where her otou-san was.  
  
When the maid told her that her otou-san was in the living room discussing something with her oni-chan, she replied a thank you and went off to the living room.

--Living room--

"Otou-san, are you sure it's a good idea for Sakura to go? I mean, what if she gets into trouble? How is she going to deal with that? You know, you can always send someone else to go. I gladly can take the place instead of her, otou-san," complained Touya.  
  
"Touya, I know you're worried about your little sister, and you must know that I am too. I just want you to understand that the head knows she is the most suitable for this mission than anyone else, and you know that," explained his otou-san.  
  
Touya just stayed silent.  
  
"Konnichiwa otou-san! Konnichiwa oni-chan! I brought back the jewel you wanted, otou-san!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"That's great my cherry blossom. Now have a seat. I have another mission to give you."  
  
Sakura sat beside her brother while hugging the soft pillow to herself and waited for her otou-san to continue what he was saying.  
  
"Sakura, the head needs you to do another mission, and it must be a successful one. This is why they have specifically chosen you. You must know that this is one of those rare missions where you can not refuse."  
  
Sakura nodded, understanding fully.  
  
Fujitaka sighed and started once again. "There is a wealthy young man by the name of Eriol Hiirigizawa. His father had passed away just a couple of months ago and had told him to retrieve the two stones that were lost two hundred years ago. These two stones possess the powers of beginning and end. Without each other, the powers will not be activated. What you need to do is to help him gather these two stones before evil find them first."  
  
"So what are these stones' names?"  
  
Fujitaka slightly smiled. "They are the Alpha Stone and the Omega Stone, also known as the infamous Soul-Stealers. _(A/N- Here's just a little info. In Greek, Alpha means beginning and Omega means end. I found that in the dictionary and decided to put them to use. Hehee...anyway, continuing on!)_"  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting."  
  
"Glad to hear you don't find it boring. Anyway, there will be four others who will join you with your quest other than Hiirigizawa-san and yourself. They will arrive tomorrow to stay here for the night and begin the journey next morning. And yes, Hiirigizawa-san will be coming along as well."  
  
"Otou-san, can I at least know the names of the four others?"  
  
"You will find out once they arrive tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Hai, otou-san. Well, I'm going off to take a nice shower! Oyasumi nasai, otou-san, oni-chan!"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, kaijiu," smirked Touya.  
  
"ITAI!!!!!" screamed Touya after Sakura had stomped on his foot and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

----

_Hi again! I hope you liked this chapter! It was quite short but as the story progresses; it'll be longer, and longer, and longer! An apology for the many months I haven't written in ! This is a story to make up for it! Please review! Arigato!_

_Otou-san= father/dad  
  
Oni-chan= brother (Even though I put oni-chan in the story, I'm not sure if it has one 'n' or two. So I appreciate it if anyone can tell me in one of the reviews? Thanks!)  
  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon  
  
Oyasumi nasai= goodnight  
  
Kaijiu= monster  
  
Itai= Ow!_


	2. Introduction

_Hey! I'm back with the second chapter! Gomen about the first chapter's paragraphing styles. The "..." didn't work out, so now I'm going to be using "----" or "--blah--" instead!_

_----_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up characters who will appear soon. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

**--Recap--**

"So what are these stones' names?"  
  
Fujitaka slightly smiled. "They are the Alpha Stone and the Omega Stone, also known as the infamous Soul-Stealers. (A/N- Here's just a little info. In Greek, Alpha means beginning and Omega means end. I found that in the dictionary and decided to put them to use. Hehee...anyway, continuing on!)"  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting."  
  
"Glad to hear you don't find it boring. Anyway, there will be four others who will join you with your quest other than Hiirigizawa-san and yourself. They will arrive tomorrow to stay here for the night and begin the journey next morning. And yes, Hiirigizawa-san will be coming along as well."  
  
"Otou-san, can I at least know the names of the four others?"  
  
"You will find out once they arrive tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Hai, otou-san. Well, I'm going off to take a nice shower! Oyasumi nasai, otou-san, oni-chan!"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, kaijiu," smirked Touya.  
  
"ITAI!!!!!" screamed Touya after Sakura had stomped on his foot and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
-----

**Twin Soul-Stealers   
Chapter two**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-  
  
BANG!!  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" Touya whispered on the side of her bed, "Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"WAAAKE UUUP!!!"  
  
"Hoe!! Oni-chan, what are you doing in my room?" Sakura looked around and gasped. "Oh my goodness! You poor, poor thing!" She rushed towards her bedroom wall to pick up something. "How could you, Touya? You killed my beloved Pinkie!"  
  
A sweat drop was seen on the back of Touya's head. "You have a name for your alarm clock? What an idiot."  
  
Sakura dropped Pinkie, glared at his brother, stomped on his foot HARD, ran to the bathroom, closed and locked the door, then started calmly putting toothpaste on her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. Outside her washroom, you could hear banging on the door while a "Sakura Kinomoto, you're dead!" was heard along with some random curses.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Fujitaka sighed and said, "Here comes another long day," with the 'o' in 'long' emphasized. Just then, Sakura entered into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo otou-san!"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan! You should get ready. Our guests are going to be arriving here in fifteen minutes. Quick, finish your breakfast and then go change into some presentable clothes."  
  
Sakura looked down and saw herself wearing her pajamas. "Hai," she replied.

----

"Hmm...what should I change into?" Sakura silently questioned herself as she rummaged through her walk-in closet. "Aha! I found it!"  
  
Sakura quickly rushed into the bathroom and changed into a pale green tank top and a pair of jeans with a brown belt which had strings that ended just above her knee on her right side. She then took a brush and combed her hair, not bothering with putting any make-up on except for a little lip gloss.  
  
She smacked her lips together. "Good enough," and went back downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell chime.  
  
"Otou-san, I'll go get it!"  
  
As soon as the door opened, Sakura was greeted with two girls squealing and three people behind them carrying loads of luggage. It was, indeed, very hard to tell whether they were male or female.  
  
Five butlers came out of nowhere from the household, took the luggage, and disappeared again just like that.  
  
Sakura figured out the three who were behind the girls were boys after the suitcases were gone. She then politely greeted them and welcomed them into the mansion; however, the girls just ignored her politeness and exclaimed how they were going to have another girl to go on the mission with them. They were then brought to the lounge where they all saw Touya, but not Fujitaka.  
  
"Oni-chan, where did otou-san go?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Otou-san is having a meeting upstairs. I have to go up now too. I only stayed here to see them arrive. Hiirigizawa-san will be talking about the mission, and you guys can have your introductions, alright? I'm going up now. Otou-san and I will be back by noon."  
  
"Hai. Ja oni-chan."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Sakura turned around and found the five guests staring at her intently. "So...ano...why don't we start with introductions first? My name is Kinomoto Sakura and, well, I live here. I'm seventeen years old and am usually home schooled."  
  
"Well, I'm Hiirigizawa Eriol. You may call me Eriol. I am twenty years old and have the family business passed on to me."  
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo! Please call me Tomoyo and not Daidouji-san. It makes me sound so old! Well, I'm eighteen years old and like Sakura, I'm home schooled as well!"  
  
"Yeah, same here. Name's Li Meiling, the cute cousin of stupid Li Syaoran over there! I'm seventeen years old too Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Like Meiling said, I'm Li Syaoran yet I ain't stupid. I'm nineteen."  
  
"Hey! My name's Izumi Roku, and I'm nineteen too! And, uh, I think all of us are home schooled."  
  
"Ohohohoho! You're right Izumi-san!"  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo, just call me Roku. Like you said, it makes us sound so old!"  
  
"Hai! So we'll just call each other by our first names from now on!" Tomoyo exclaimed while standing up with her fist up in the air.  
  
Everyone just sweat dropped.  
  
"Ahem cough cough. Once we leave tomorrow at five in the morning, our first stop will be Egypt. Fortunately, we will be traveling in my private jet sponsored by my company."  
  
"That's all?" questioned Syaoran.  
  
"Well, do you want more?" asked Eriol.  
  
"If that's all from Eriol, then can we explore your place Sakura-chan?" requested Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course! Feel free! Oh wait! I have to show you guys your rooms for the night! Okay, follow me!"

----

"Tomoyo-chan, how long did you guys know each other?" Sakura wondered curiously. Behind them were Meiling whacking Syaoran's head, and Eriol and Roku sighing while shaking their heads about them.  
  
"Actually, we just met on the plane while flying here. Our parents all received a call from Eriol speaking something of importance. It was them who told us about it. At least that's what I assumed about the others as well."  
  
"Really? Wow, from the looks of it, it just seemed like you guys are so close. It was like you guys knew each other ever since you were little kids!"  
  
"Ha! Well, that may only apply for Meiling and Syaoran. Speaking of which, Syaoran's single you know."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I have my sources," she said and glanced towards Meiling.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. He doesn't really seem like the outgoing type. He's more like the-world-revolves-around-me kind of guy. Just not my type."  
  
"Whatever you say Sakura-chan, whatever you say."  
  
"Oh! We're here! Roku, Syaoran and Eriol, your rooms are on this side. Us, girls, are going to be directly opposite from you. I'm going to be in the middle room, Tomoyo on the right, and Meiling on the left. Just holler if you need us! We'll meet back in the dining room at seven where we'll have our dinner. Other than that, you're free to roam around! Later!"  
  
And with that, the three girls disappeared into Sakura's room.

--Dining room--  
  
"Tomoyo, I never knew you can sing so well! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"You're not bad yourself Sakura! Maybe someday, we'll be able to team up together! What do you think about that?"  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
"Hey! What about me?"  
  
"All three of us can team up together! We'll make a great band!"  
  
"What about us? We feel really left out!" pouted Roku.  
  
"Yeah! We feel left out!"  
  
"Oh, shut it you guys. We know you can't sing. Even if you guys can, we'll still be thinking about whether to let you in or not."  
  
"Well then Sakura, I challenge you, us against you girls."  
  
"It's a deal Syaoran. Winners get to rule over the losers for three days. Otou-san and oni-chan will be the judges."  
  
"Deal."

_Well, this is a couple of pages longer than the first chapter! I hope you liked it! The adventure will begin probably next chapter or the chapter after that! So who do you think will win? The girls, or the boys? Well, you'll just have to find out next chapter! Please review! I'll update as fast as I can! Ja!_


	3. Just Having Some Fun

_I finally have the time to write the third chapter! Sorry for the hold up! I got really lazy! Thanks a lot to those who reviewed!_

_So thanks a lot to:_

_**Sakura-Angel-Blossom-** Thanks for being my first reviewer for this fic! I'll try to add more description and depth to the story! =) thanks for your offer in helping! My msn's kind of busted right now, but I'll add you as soon as it's okay!_

_**pink-cherryblossoms1-** You're my second reviewer! I'm so glad you found it interesting! Well, here's the third chapter! Hope you'll like it!_

_**Silver Angel-** You're my third reviewer! Hehe...you'll have to read to find out who'll win! Hope you'll like this chapter too!_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up characters. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

**Recap**

"Tomoyo, I never knew you can sing so well! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"You're not bad yourself Sakura! Maybe someday, we'll be able to team up together! What do you think about that?"  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
"Hey! What about me?"  
  
"All three of us can team up together! We'll make a great band!"  
  
"What about us? We feel really left out!" pouted Roku.  
  
"Yeah! We feel left out!"  
  
"Oh, shut it you guys. We know you can't sing. Even if you guys can, we'll still be thinking about whether to let you in or not."  
  
"Well then Sakura, I challenge you, us against you girls."  
  
"It's a deal Syaoran. Winners get to rule over the losers for three days. Otou-san and oni-chan will be the judges."  
  
"Deal."

**Twin Soul-Stealers  
Chapter Three**

After the girls sang their song, they went behind Fujitaka and Touya to sit down. The guys went up to stand in front of Fujitaka and Touya and began to sing to the cd they picked out from Sakura's cd shelf.

_**Tokyo Girl by Ace of Base (I don't own it!)**_

**_Syaoran: Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl_**

_**  
You've got the moves to rule the world**_

_**  
That cute inscrutability**_

_**  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery**_

Sakura stood up and started to make funny faces.**_  
  
Eriol: Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl_**

_**  
Shaking up hearts around the world**_

_**  
You can't forget that stunning face**_

_**  
Smiling at you it's your destiny**_

Tomoyo stood up too and started to make the same funny faces Sakura did while standing beside her.**_  
  
Roku: She's got the face sweet as a baby_**

_**  
Elegant taste and money to burn**_

_**  
Her yes is no, no is a maybe**_

_**  
Her language is so hard to learn**_

Now Meiling stood up as well and also did the same funny faces Sakura and Tomoyo were doing while standing beside Tomoyo.**_  
  
All: Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl_**

**_  
You've got the mo- _**haha!**_ to _**haha!**_ rule the world_**

_**  
That cute inscrutability**_

**_  
Tokyo girl, you're a _**hahaha!**_ mystery  
  
In Tokyo  
_**

Now Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling all started to act like chickens pecking for food.

**_  
Syaoran: Though there's a fire burns ins- _**haha!**_ here_**

**_  
Outside is ivory, silk and _**hahahaha!

_**  
Nothing she wants is denied her**_

**_  
You'd _**haha!**_ better take my advice  
  
Many has tried to get near her_**

**_  
Deep in the heart of _**ha!**_ Tok- _**ha!**_ yo_**

_**  
Found nothing there but a mirror**_

**_  
She's no one you'll _**hahaha!**_ ever know  
_**

Now the girls were acting like zombies with their arms straight in front of them while jumping.

**_  
Eriol: Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl_**

**_  
You've got the moves to _**haha!**_ world_**

**_  
That cute _**hahahahahaha!

**_  
Tokyo girl, you're a my- _**haha!**_ stery  
  
In Tokyo  
  
Roku: She's got the face sweet as a baby_**

**_  
Elegant taste and _**haha!**_ to burn_**

_**  
Her yes is no, no is a maybe**_

**_  
Her _**hahaha!**_ is so hard to learn  
_**

The girls suddenly stopped and started disco dancing.

**_  
Syaoran: Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl_**

**_  
You've got the _**ha!**_ to rule the world_**

**_  
_**Haha!**_ inscrutability_**

**_  
Tokyo girl, you're a hahaha!  
_**

Sakura then went to the middle and they all put their palms together. At the same time, their heads moved left and right in synchronization like how Egypt dancers do.

**_  
All: Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl_**

**_  
Shaking up hearts around the _**haha!

**_  
You can't forget that _**hahahaha!

**_  
_**Haha!**_ at you it's your _**ha!**_ destiny  
_**

The girls thought they had enough so they all stopped and sat down again.

**_  
Eriol: In Tokyo –_**

**_Syaoran and Roku: sweet as a baby_**

**_  
Roku: In Tokyo –_**

**_Syaoran and Eriol: sweet as a baby_**

**_  
Syaoran: In Tokyo – _**

**_Roku and Eriol: sweet as a baby_**

**_  
All: Sweet as a baby_**

_**  
Sweet as a baby**_

_**  
Sweet as a baby**_

Finally, the song ended.

"Okay...well, that was interesting..." Touya started.

"Blame the girls! They started making all these funny and weird...things!" complained the guys.

"Fujitaka and Touya both turned around to look at the girls only to find them sitting there with innocent looks that said the guys were lying.

"Well, I guess the winners are Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling then," announce Fujitaka.

"Yay!" squealed the girls as they gave each other high fives and winked at the boys.

"Cheaters," the boys all mumbled.

(I would've stopped here, but I thought if you get rid of the song, it'd actually be a very, very short chapter. So I'm going to end elsewhere! =) )

--That night--

Sakura was on her bed thinking back to dinnertime.

--Sakura's POV--

The guys were actually pretty good singers. Nonetheless, Tomoyo, Meiling, and I had our fun today. We must've looked so foolish to the boys. Oh well! It was all worth it! Now we can rule over them for three days! Hmm...what evil things can I come up with? The mission's going to start tomorrow. Our first stop's going to be Egypt, right? Yeah, it's Egypt. I've got to set Pinkie—shoot, it's broken. Now I got to go borrow one!

--End of Sakura's POV--

Sakura trudged to Meiling's door and knocked a couple of times.

"Hey Meiling, you awake?" she whispered.

Hearing nothing, she went to Tomoyo's room and knocked on her door.

"Tomoyo, you awake?" she whispered once again.

Again, silence replied her Not wanting to bother them, she went to Syaoran's room and knocked.

"Syaoran, you awake still?" she whispered for the third time.

The door opened to reveal Syaoran in his shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Sakura? What is it?" he asked when he looked at his digital clock to see 9:00pm blinking at him in green lights.

"Uhh...do you happen to have another alarm clock? Mine broke this morning."

"Yeah, but I think it's yours anyway. I saw it on the floor in your room just before I went down for dinner. It was broken so I fixed it up."

Syaoran handed the clock back to Sakura.

"Thank you so much Syaoran! You saved Pinkie!"

"Pinkie...?"

"This is Pinkie!" she answered while pointing to the clock. "I've had it since I was seven!" she gave him a smile.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile too. "I think you should go to sleep now or else you'll have less than six hours of sleep."

"Hehee...okay then! Goodnight and sweet dreams Syaoran!"

"You too Sakura, you too."

After Syaoran saw Sakura go back to her room, he closed the door and went back on his bed. He slightly smiled once more at thinking how silly it was to name an alarm clock and fully smiled when he thought of how cute she looked. A few minutes later, he fell asleep with a smile lingering on his lips.

_Yay! I did it! I finished the third chapter! The adventure will soon begin! Please review and I'll update as soon as I can! Oh ya, since school's going to start in about two weeks, updates will probably two weeks per chapter! If I'm lucky though and I don't have much homework, then it'll be one chapter per week! Again, please review! Thanks! Ja!_


End file.
